


Sweet Obsession

by summoner_hirelena



Category: Kamen Rider Build
Genre: M/M, Magic, Vampire AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 16:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17063120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summoner_hirelena/pseuds/summoner_hirelena
Summary: A certain genius mage cant get his late night visitor out of his mind.  And the vampire cannot stop thinking of his newest prey.(Sequel to my fic:  Bloodstained Moonbeams)





	Sweet Obsession

**Author's Note:**

> A tumblr request by a fantastic artist who is a fan of bunbun and his dragon boyfriend haha. If you wish to put in a request, or hit me up for Kamen Rider RP, my tumblr is: http://philipsgaiamemories.tumblr.com/

_“Ah…”_

_Moments after the fangs tore through him, and they came to an agreement, Kiryu Sento felt his body growing heavy in the vampire’s arms.  The boy found himself leaning even more against the taller boy, his fingers clinging onto the boys expensive looking suit for dear life._

_“You’re tired…” A voice rumbled through the taller form, “…I think…I drank more than what I meant to…Here-“_

_Slowly, the lean mage felt himself being moved backwards, lead carefully by the vampire that just fed from him._

_“What…do…you..mm…mean?”_

_Sento was getting sleepy, his mind numb but still active enough to ask for the meaning behind the words.  He drank too much? Was he going to die?!_

_“I was hungry, I guess my curiosity about you made me wait too long…I overdrank a bit…”_

_With a sigh, Sento found himself gently being lowered onto the soft familiar mattress of his bed. Hands pressed down on his body, coaxing the boy to lay back, the mage’s unfocused gaze seeing the dark form of Banjou looming over him._

_“You’ll be fine after a while Sento…Just sleep…”_

_“Ah…”The boys eyelids were starting to get heavy, Sento struggling to stay awake while this creature was in his home  But it was no use, “Mm…”_

_Shivering, the mage could feel fingertips gently glide down his neck with a featherlight touch.  Goosebumps immediately rose up on the boys skin, knowing exactly where the boy was touching.  Banjou’s fingers lingered right at the exact spot he sunk his teeth into, right at the slow lazy pulse point, as if relishing the memory._

_“Sleep…I’ll come back…”_

_And that was the last he had heard of the vampire, Sento finding himself immediately drifting off to sleep before realizing it._

\----

Nights later, and the young mage found himself once again walking the familiar path he took home after hours at the lab.  This time though, those eyes that had once been following him up until…until the incident…had left him alone.  His otherworldly visitor, the vampire with the auburn hair and dark piercing eyes, had suddenly vanished in the shadows as if it was all a dream. 

Tilting his gaze up, the young mage watched as his warm breath turned into small clouds, dissipating up into the sky. The cool winter night was lit up by the large full moon hanging high in the sky, surrounded by tiny sparkling flecks of diamond dust.  Normally, Sento would love the silence of the night sky, allowing him to be alone with his own thoughts, away from the noise of people, but tonight...

All of his thoughts were filled with the dark suited vampire that slithered into his life recently, and disappeared just as quickly.  Pressing his thin lips together in irritation, Sento held his jacket tighter to his body, trying to protect himself from the cool night air.  He had no idea why he was so frustrated with the absence, why would he want Banjou to come back and feed on him again?! The last time he did, the boy drank way too much, making the mage suddenly exhausted, practically passing out in his arms, leaving him helpless in the presence of a predator. 

But…

His pace moved quicker, the sounds of his feet crunching under the dirt path towards his dormitory loud in the late hour.  Lifting his hand, Sento gently ran his fingers down his thin neck, finger trips trailing across his pulse.  The genius could feel his heartbeat racing just a little quicker, the sensation sending him back to that night.  Sighing to himself, the boy dropped his hand in frustration, hating how he was feeling right then. 

The boy couldn’t get the sensation of those teeth sinking into him out of his mind, the boys tongue…and his voice…It haunted Sento, filling his mind more than the magic that he was obsessively studying. 

Throwing open the dormitory building door the mage sighed, tugging at his jacket suddenly feeling warmer with the thoughts.  He had to refocus himself, he was acting like a teenager with a crush, and that wouldn’t do for someone of his intelligence.  Finally, he reached his room dropping his bag on his desk before he began to shred his clothes, the large intricate glasses lanterns hanging around the room lighting up with the boys presence.  The room was suddenly filled with warm light, the spell humming happily in the lanterns. Jacket off and thrown across his chair, the lean boy grabbed at his dress pants, undoing them, and then kicked them across the room harder as if trying to kick his own feelings away.

Stretching, the lean mage reached in his backpack grabbing an old tome, and walked back towards his bed still dressed in his long-sleeved white dress shirt, not caring if it gets wrinkled.  He had found another book on wild magic, and maybe it’ll distract him enough until he fell asleep. Flicking his thin wrist, the boy’s fingers glowed, calling upon another small orb of light, which floated pleasantly in his palm while his other hand made a swooping motion towards the lanterns.  Immediately, the enchanted light sources flickered off, leaving the only source, the tiny magical sphere, as bright as the moon outside.   

Yawning, Sento crawled onto his bed, burying his bare legs into the warm sheets, moving to settle in for the night.  Curling up on his side, the mage propped his chin up on the back of his hand to read the large book in front of him along with the light.  Yes, he was going to bury himself in this book, in his research and forget everything that had happened between him and the vampire.

But the boy didn’t stay awake for long, the warmth of the bed, the soft light, and the late night, causing the boy to quickly drift off to sleep amongst the sheets. 

\----

Gnawing at the bottom of his lip, Banjou Ryuga stalked out of the forest, his hands in a long warm trench coat.  This night had so much promise, the air crisp and clear, the light breeze bringing so many delicious scents to the vampire.  And hanging in the black abyss of sky was a bright full moon, lighting up the lands as if it was trying to be the sun.  No shadows for the vampire to hang out in tonight.  He could smell humans, the warm smell of warm blood wafting up to Banjou’s nose, causing his stomach to rumble in hunger.  The boy had not fed in days, not because there was no prey, but…

Banjou couldn’t get the taste of that mage out of his mind…His blood tasted of power, delicious and addicting. Anyone else else although would be satisfying and filling, would not do for the auburn-haired vampire anymore; and boy did he try.  After their brief meeting, Banjou wanted to avoid the lean mage, not wanting to be bothered with giving up information unless he was hungry.  But the auburn boy couldn’t stop thinking about him, he _wanted_ Sento’s blood again, to taste the boy once again.   To hear those soft noises he made in his ears when Banjou sunk his teeth into his soft skin for the first time.

It was…exhilarating.

So here he was once again, making his way across the mage’s school, heading towards the familiar building.  Luckily, no one noticed the obviously suspect person prowling their lands, the school not bothering to protect itself against rare creatures such as vampires.  It left Banjou free range to make a quick beeline to Sento’s dormitory, his dark eyes lifting up to stare up at the balcony he first showed himself to the lean mage.  Running his fingers through his messy tresses, the boy licked his lips in anticipation, almost tasting the boys blood once again on his lips. Tilting his head, Banjou’s dark eyes swept the area quickly, making sure he wasn’t being watched before he bent his knees, gently kicking off the land throwing himself up into the night air.  

“Ah…” With catlike grace, the lean vampire landed on the metal balcony rail, almost hoping that Sento was standing there, those eyes wide in fear just like that night.  But to the auburn vampire’s disappointment, there was no one on the small space, and the heavy curtain was pulled closed. 

“Tsk.” Clicking his tongue, Banjou frowned, frustration coursing through his veins.  Was the boy still out in the labs studying? Stepping off the railing, the boy moved towards the door, his hand reaching out to grab the cold metal handle.  Without any thought, Banjou turned the knob, expecting it to be completely locked, but much to his pleasant surprise, the lock turned freely with a soft, _click_.

Grinning to himself, the boy gave the door an easy pull, opening it up, feeling the warm air from the inside waft over him.  Sento was going to soon regret agreeing to let him come in the last time.  Did he not realize that meant that the vampire could come in at, _anytime_ , now? Including when he wasn’t around just like this- Eh?

Shutting the door quietly behind himself, Banjou’s eyes narrowed in the dim room, the distinct sound of soft breathing and a slow steady heartbeat reaching his ears.  He could see a soft flickering light casting a shadow on the other side of the dorm room, outlining the form of a body laying on what looked like a bed. For a moment, the boy stood still as if he was trying to melt into the shadows, suddenly desiring to not be seen just yet.  But when there was no movement, Banjou let out a breath that he didn’t know he was holding.   

Silently, the vampire crossed the room, slow and easy, until he got closer to the bed, the light besides the form finally flickering off. But the boy could still easily see the vision in front of him. 

There he was… the boy of his obsession, with the blood that dripped power, laid in front of him fast asleep amongst the sheets.  It must have been the same spell the boy used in the woods to light his way.  He was beautiful that night…like a lost rabbit trying to find its way…  

Tonight, oh boy tonight…The young mage was wrapped up in bedsheets, sleeping without a care in the world, a large book laying open next to him. A smile danced on Banjou’s lips watching the boy sleep unaware of the other in the room watching him.  It was almost too tempting to leave alone, hunger once again washing over the boy hearing the soft beating of the boys heart.

Moving closer, the vampire reached out, his pink tongue sliding over his small pearl fangs in sweet anticipation.  The comforter easily gave way, Banjou carefully sliding the fabric down the boys body, reveling the mage’s lean form to his eager eyes.  But, he peeled it away, the auburn haired boy felt his breath catching in his throat. 

Through the parted heavy curtains, soft moonbeams stretched across the room, and across the bed, lighting up the beautiful form of his prey. Sento was dressed only in a white dress shirt, giving him an unearthly glow, but what caught the boys eyes were the long thin porcelain legs that extended from the shirt.

Flawless…

Banjou found himself staring for a moment, the boys legs curled up as the boy slept on his side in a fetal position.  The boy’s legs crossed delicately at the ankle as if he was trying to curl himself in the smallest ball he possibly could, it was…endearing.  Leaning in closer, the vampire’s fingers itched, the sudden urge to run his fingertips down the boys inviting legs overcoming him.  Gnawing at his bottom lip, Banjou quickly weighed his options, if he did this the boy could wake up, then what?  What was the boy going to say when he found out the vampire was in his room, touching him?

He could just chalk it up to hunger right?  Tossing his jacket onto the nearby chair the auburn haired boy immediately disregarded the danger, the idea of touching the sleeping boy WAY too tempting.

Slowly, as not to disturb the boy yet, Banjou's fingers traveled up the long pale legs of the mage, a strange mix of emotions bubbling up inside him.

 

Gods Sento was impossibly soft and smooth, like the finest silk meant for royalty. And the further up the boys fingertips went the more the vampire wanted to touch.

“Mm…” Stopping immediately, Banjou held his breath, feeling the boys thigh quiver underneath him.  A craving began to rise within the wondering night walker, a lazy smile crossing his handsome face.  Those fingers now fell still beneath the neat hem of the boys white shirt, and it took every ounce of self control not to move further up the boys legs. To see what hide beneath the boys shirt, to explore the boys soft skin even further.

“Ah…”

But, the vampire had to pull back, the mage sighing in his sleep, his sleeping face now turning distressed. The lean form shifted in the bed, Sento’s hand slowly reaching down his legs, to gently scratch at his skin, his peaceful face slowly melting away.  His deep sleep now disturbed, the vampire’s newest obsession began moving in bed. Carefully, the boy rolled over to his back, the bed softly creaking underneath him, giving Banjou a new more, more tempting view. 

One of Sento’s arms stretched up above his head, the other laying lazily on his lean chest, but what was tempting…was the fact that the shirt started shifting up on his legs, more of the boys thighs being showed to the vampire. 

Sucking in breath, Banjou almost felt himself drooling, his tongue sliding across his lips with the sight.  In front of him was a treat, dessert, like a buffet just for him, and he was tired of starving himself.

“Mmm…” Sento sighed in his sleep, his fitful dreams slowly melting away as he felt the bed beneath him moving slightly. Drowsily, the mage’s hand moved to rub the sleep out of his eyes to investigate what was going on, but the undeniable sensation of his leg being touched, startled him awake. Immediately Sento’s almond eyes shot open, as he propped himself up on his elbows lifting one hand magic flickering in his palm.

“EH?!” In the dark, the mage could a lean form sliding his way in between his long bare legs.  The sudden movement must have startled the stranger, because immediately the boys head lifted, glowing eyes that had haunted Sento’s dreams staring back at him.

Breathlessly, Sento stared wide eyed at the other, “B-Banjou?!”

The mage couldn’t believe what he was seeing in front of him.  The lean form of the vampire that had attacked him days ago, slithered his way between Sento’s thin legs, staring down at him.  Hands were gently pressing against his bared thighs, sliding them apart, as the boy made himself seemingly at home. 

Was this a dream?! The mage lifted his hands, rubbing his eyes quickly before blinking back at the scene in front of him.  But, nothing had changed, Sento’s heart picking up in speed with the sudden closeness of the other.  Biting his lower lip, the boy tried to shift, to pull his legs away from the other’s hands, but Banjou kept his grip steady, pinning the boys legs down. 

“What…what are you doing here?”    Sento asked carefully, the closeness of the vampire causing his chest to tighten. His voice dipped softly into a whisper, “…Are you…hungry?”

Making a soft noise, Sento watched helplessly as the vampire’s hand slid down his leg sending a shudder down the boys spine.  Silently, fingers curled underneath the boys knee, fingertips dragging dangerously across his skin.

“H-Hey…!” The mage was staring wide eyed at Banjou, watching as the other form shifted closer to him in the bed, lifting his leg slightly off the bed.  “B-Banj-OH!”

Before Sento realized it, the auburn haired vampire’s face dipped, the boys hot lips pressing gently against the lean boys calf muscle.  The mage gasped, his leg jerking back shocked at the sudden intimate touch taking him by surprise.  His heart was now racing within the genius mage chest, a wild, terrified look crossing his round face.  What was this boy doing? 

“Aah…~”  

Banjou didn’t let his hold go, his face still floating dangerously above Sento’s sensitive skin.  The mage watched the boy though his long eyelashes, seeing the otherworldly gleam in the vampire’s eyes, something dark and eager shimmering in them. 

“…I _am_ hungry…” The words were low, a soft growl as Banjou leaned back in, his lips brushing up against the boys skin, “…Fuck…How are you this soft…?”

Even though it was cold outside, Sento felt as he was overheating, his body flushing underneath the touch.   The vampire’s soft breath danced across his inner thigh as the boy teased him, crawling further and further up.  Soft sounds of kissing reached the mage’s ears, Banjou pressing his mouth over the boys body lazily. Squirming slightly, Sento bit his bottom lip struggling to control the soft gasps that wanted to escape his throat.  What exactly was the vampire hungry for?

“…Did you know that I was going to be here?” Banjou murmured from between the boys long legs. “Was this a trap?...”

Heat was pooling at Sento’s waist, as he struggled to understand the question, his mind becoming hazy. Hissing slightly, he managed a “…W…what?!”

“Your legs…”

“AH!” Sento let out a shocked cry, his whole body jolting with the sensation of the vampire’s razor sharp teeth bite into his thigh.  “A-aah!”

The mages almond eyes squeezed shut, gasping for breath feeling Banjou greedily begin to drink from this thigh.  Like before, the initial bite hurt to say the least, the vampire’s jaw and hands managing to keep the writhing mage still as he busied himself drinking. 

“Banjou s-stop!” The boy hissed through gritted teeth, his head tilting back, “I…It hurts!”

“Mmm~”

It was too much already, the sensation of hot lips on his skin, and those soft sounds that the vampire was making between his legs.  Sento could feel the faintest vibrations up his spine, Banjou making these soft pleased noises right up against him.  It was as if a feather was being slowly dragged up his body, causing his stomach and body to tighten in a way it had never done before.  Sento had never been intimate with anybody, the idea of being touched by someone in that way was something that he had never considered. But now…

The boys mind was turning slightly numb, his body squirming slightly underneath Banjou’s lips until he finally decided to let go with a quick lap of his tongue. “Ah…”

Sento could feel as soft puff of hair against his wet skin, where the boy had bit, causing a shudder to run down the mage’s spine. “Your legs…”

“Ah…Banj…ou..”  Biting his lower lip, the lean mage whimpered the boys name, his voice carrying a needy edge to it, “What-“

“Your legs are so tempting…mmm…”

A soft sigh escaped Banjou, before he replaced teeth with his hot tongue, releasing a low whine from Sento.  Slowly, it dragged across the boys thigh, flicking over the area’s where the dark haired boy bit.  Precise, careful movements as if he didn’t want to lose one drop of the mage’s precious blood. 

“Tempting?” Taking in a sharp breath, Sento felt as if he was being ingulfed in flames, fanned by the tongue exploring his skin.  Struggling to focus, the boy weakly tried to pull his leg back, but Banjou used his natural strengths to keep him still.  “What do-“

“Laying here..no pants, with _these_ …” Banjou’s voice dipped slightly as he lifted himself from Sento’s legs, but still hovered over him, “These long legs, like a feast for me-“

“But I-O-Oi!!”

Sento tried to defend himself, to explain that he just fell asleep this way, and it had nothing to do with tempting the vampire.  But the words died in his throat as the boys hands slid up his thighs, pushing up the hem of the boys cotton white shirt.  In the quiet of the room, he could clearly hear the sharp intake of breath the vampire took seeing what laid underneath the fabric.  Squirming amongst the sheets, Sento felt heat coloring his cheeks, watching as Banjou’s eyes traveled up his legs, and stared at the dark colored briefs that hugged the boys thin waist. 

“I.Am.Not.A.Treat. _Vampire_.” Sento tried to forcibly state, feebly attempting to hold on to some sort of pride as he laid there, completely exposed to the other.  It was mortifying being stared at like that, especially in his current state. The fabric of his briefs were beginning to become tight, Banjou’s lips and teeth causing his body to react, showing growing interest in what the other was doing to him. 

But Banjou didn’t even stop, his fingers now traveling down the boys front, tracing over the buttons of his shirt. “Are you sure?”

Gods, why was that voice so hypnotizing?! Sento found himself shivering underneath the fingertips, feeling every time the vampire’s fingers passed over the small ornate buttons. The young mage could feel himself holding his breath, his heart hammering in his lean chest. It was as if time stopped, the sensation of the boys fingers down the center of his chest pure sensory torture. His heavy brownie eyes watched the other, his mind racing with thoughts and questions. Was Banjou just hungry, is that why he was acting this way? The way he was just looking at the mage just reminded Sento of a hungry animal staring at his prey, coiled and ready to leap. 

Suddenly, Banjou moved above him, both of the vampires’ hands now gripping Sento's shirt before giving them a rough yank.

**_RIP_ **

Gasping, Sento almost couldn’t believe what just happened, wasn’t this sort of thing reserved for those trashy novels?! His mouth was parted in shock, feeling a cool breeze dance across his newly bared chest. Fabric parted easily as the vampire pushed the torn shirt away reveling the boys chest even more in the pale moonlight.

“What…” Sento’s voice came out as a little squeak, feeling featherlight touches travel down the center of his chest. “W-What are you doing?!”

“You’re so…fragile…” Banjou’s body shifted closer, his dark eyes crawling over the exposed flesh. “More fragile than any other human I’ve met…Yet-”

Fingers lazily traveled across Sento’s lean curves, down his chest. “You taste of power…”

The mage felt his cheeks flair up with color as he suddenly lifted his hand swatting at the vampire, his face twisted in annoyed defiance.  Although his heart was racing, he felt a rush of irritation, “I am not fragile!”

But the auburn haired boy wasn’t going to be dissuaded, his hands whipping out to grab onto Sento’s wrist, pinning it to the side of the boys body.  “Do you know what I am really capable of?”

Falling quiet, Sento’s dark eyes narrowed at the other his mind racing.  No, Banjou was right, he didn’t know what the vampire was capable of.  What was worst was that Sento was completely defenseless, his magic now completely worthless against the other because of their last encounter.  That decision made during a moment of weakness, the opportunity of learning something completely overriding his usual composure.  But he never thought that he would be pinned down on the bed underneath the vampire unable to resist him.  

The mage watched as the vampire’s head lowered over his chest, feeling the gentle tickle of breath dance over his skin.  Banjou was dangerously close to him, to the point that Sento could smell the night air on him.  The cool air, crisp and clean, the light scent of woods in the boys messy auburn hair wafting up to the genius sensitive nose. Unable to control himself, Sento squirmed feeling soft lips now tracing over the curves of his chest muscles.

“Hmm…” Lifting his body slightly, Sento felt his lean muscles twitch underneath the vampire’s kiss.  His body began to move on its own, his back arching slightly to meet up with the boys mouth as he lazily began to explore.  But there was something about how it…

“Ah~…”

Shivering, Sento let out a soft whine, feeling a hand quickly push away the torn fabric with his free hand.  It was toe curling, the more that he pushed the fabric, the lower Banjou began to move. The vampire’s lips began to move down the curves, but the moment that Banjou’s tongue slid across his muscle, Sento’s hand flew out, his fingers curling into the hair of the boy in surprise.

“B-anjou!“

A soft growl rumbled from the auburn-haired vampire, “Hmm…your voice its trembling…Like your muscles…”

Forcing his eyes open, the genius mage watched as the boys face hovered above the boys stomach.  He could hear the boy still whispering softly, “…Just like a rabbit…”

Yelping, the lean mage’s body jerked up feeling a gentle nip from the vampire’s sharp teeth against his hips.  It wasn’t enough to break skin, but it was enough to surprise him the boys lean waist to jolt.

“…Your body…its still so sensitive…”

“B-Banjou stop…” Fingers curled tighter in the boys silky tresses, feeling him follow the lines of his hips further down. Sento’s words came out in a strangled gasp as if he couldn’t breathe, his mind struggling to form words “I-If you wanted a drink…you don’t have to do all this…!”

Chuckling, the vampire’s lips brushed against his hip bones, “…Your blood, delicious as it was, is not the only thing I was thinking about the last few nights…”

The pinned boy’s mind could barely comprehend that statement, because just as Banjou finished speaking, the boy felt the vampire’s hot mouth brush across his interested clothed length.  

  
“F-fuck!”  Sento’s head tilted back, feeling hot lightening shoot up his spine, his whole body sent aflame with just the simple touch.  Biting his lower lip, the genius mage couldn’t stop the low aroused noises that escaped him.  Soft gasps and whines were torn from him as Banjou slowly mouthed his pleasure, teasing him, coaxing his body to react underneath the treatment.  

“Hmm…~” Banjou made an amused noise, his other hand finding home on Sento’s thigh in an attempt to keep him still. The mage couldn’t help it though, the soft noises the vampire was making, the expert way Banjou’s mouth moved up and down his growing mound; it caused him to squirm amongst his sheets.    

Jerking his hips up, Sento whined, feeling the boys lips wrap around his covered tip, mouthing it gently.  Suddenly all the genius could think of was feeling the boys mouth around him with no barrier between them, the hateful fabric of his boxers torn away so he could feel everything. Every brush of his lips, every breath against his skin, caused a new craving within the lean boy, cravings for things he had never felt before.

It didn’t take long for his length to start pressing up against the confides of his briefs, the boys breath coming out in heavy pants as he squirmed against the boys fingers.  

“Heh…your body is the same as before…” Banjou slowly lifted his mouth,  Sento’s hand still tangled up in the boys messy auburn hair.  Letting out a soft whimper of frustration, the genius’ dark eyes fluttered open, watching as the vampire slowly lift himself up from Sento’s waist.  

“What…”

Banjou’s soft clothes dragged up the mage’s body, his muscles trembling from feather like touches.  “You trembled just like this…when I drank from you…”

The words danced in his ears, hot brushes of air tickling his sensitive earlobe. Gasping, the mage’s pinned arm twitched, his body reacting unconsciously to the sensation. Sento was growing frustrated, suddenly feeling the desire to reach out and touch the other.  

“Ah~” His head jerked slightly, feeling teeth nip at the soft flesh of his ear, a tease, an obviously ploy to get a reaction out of the researcher.

“I’ll stop…”  Banjou whispered against the boy, “If you want me to…but…I want to hear your answer with your voice…”

The mage could feel his legs being forced open, Banjou slithering between them slowly, causing Sento’s body to immediately squirm, the aching between his legs getting worst.  A flutter of pride rose up in the genius’ chest, not wanting to admit to something so shameful.  To wanting this vampire to continue, to bless him all these new experiences and sensations that he had never felt before.  It was like something had awakened him in the moment Banjou came out of the shadows nights ago, sinking those delicious fangs into him.  

The bed creaked underneath them softly as the taller auburn haired boy rolled his waist forward, pressing his hips against the pinned boy, forcing a low needy whine from the smug mage.  He could feel himself tenting against the fabric of his briefs, his throbbing length straining for release.  And it just got worst the moment the vampire’s head tilted down, brushing his lips against the exposed part of Sento’s neck. Just like what he did earlier, Banjou began to suckle, and mouth his sensitive neck, leaving dark marks over his pale skin.  But the mage wasn’t even thinking about that, all he could comprehend was his Finger’s curled tighter in the vampire’s hair, pulling at the boys silky tresses, subconsciously trying to pull the boy in closer.

“I want to hear your voice…” Banjou repeated, a bit more urgently, “Go on…”  

Whimpering, Sento’s body arched, the words like invisible fingers sliding across his body.  How was it that Banjou fit so perfectly against him?  He had never been this physically close to anybody, and yet, when they were like this, they fit perfectly just like two halves of the same whole.  Even through the clothes, the genius could tell how firm he was, and his body reacted so eagerly that he couldn’t stop himself from whispering low and hot-

“…Don’t stop…!”  He should not have given in so easily to the creature, voluntarily putting himself in such a compromising situation.  But Sento found himself unable to think clearly, his body aching for more sensations, wanting to know how it felt to go even further, to get even more intimate with the boy. It was all for knowledge…right?

It was all the vampire needed, a pleased chuckle falling from his lips as he slowly lifted himself off of the genius, letting go of the boys wrist. Sento should have taken this opportunity to fight back, to get away from the vampire, but the thought was far from his mind. His dark almond eyes fluttered opened, shivering as the seductive heat and weight of the other suddenly disappeared from above him; but he was soon rewarded with the most delicious sight, looming over him.  Banjou’s lean fingers began to dance over his front undoing his own shirt, popping the buttons off before quickly disregarding the top somewhere on the other side of the bed.  The smug mage bit his lower lip, his heart skipping in his chest as he stared at the exposed chest of the boy leaning over him.  Sento’s eyes darkened, he should have known that Banjou was muscular, the firmness of his body should have been a clue, but yet…  

Banjou’s lean chest was a vision, a model of peak human physical form, his muscles defined and gleaming in the moonlight.  Curves of his shoulder muscles leaning to beautiful pecs, to a perfect bed of abs across of his stomach.  Normally, Sento wouldn’t pay attention to such a thing, muscles are just something that non-spellcrafters would care about, muscle head knights, grunts, but, the sight of Banjou’s chest made his thoughts fall silent.  

“Heh…admiring the view?” Banjou teased, a smug smile crossing his lips, “I shouldn’t be surprised you don’t have muscles like these…Your brain is your best muscle, but…”

‘Shit, he must have noticed!’ Sento’s gaze turned away, feeling his cheeks burning from getting caught staring. It was true though, the mage was so lean compared to the other, any muscles that he had paling in comparison to Banjou’s beautifully defined lines.  Suddenly, the sound of a belt jingling got his attention once again, forcing the boys eyes to look up again.  Letting out a soft sharp breath, Sento watched as the vampire’s hands were on his belt, unbuckling it with ease before undoing the button.  

“Your body makes me want to break you…”

The words made a shudder shoot down the mage’s body, it was so unfair, the words were so damn sinful that Sento felt himself becoming undone and the boy barely touched him.  Dark almond eyes watched greedily as Banjou disregarded his pants, the clothing following the disregarded shirt before settling back in between his long legs again.  Those lines of muscles that he was just admiring kept going, joining the lines of the vampire’s hip bones, only disappearing into the hem of the boys dark briefs.  

Unable to resist, Sento’s hand lifted slowly fingertips gently caressing the boys skin, following those lines down his firm body.  It was like a pleasure map, mesmerizing and irresistible, causing Banjou’s body to shiver in response, the barely audible sound of the vampire sucking in breath reaching the mage’s ears.  This was all sorts of wrong, the genius mage was too smart to fall for feelings so…so, raw and feral.  He should have been keeping Banjou at an arms reach, away from him until he could figure if he was dangerous but instead, he was keening underneath him.                  

A pleased noise escaped Banjou before he lowered himself once again, molding himself against the lean mage, his hips pressing firmly against Sento’s.

“Ah~! Banj~!”

But the whine was cut short as the vampire quickly stole Sento’s soft lips, swallowing the needy whines from the lean boy.  Immediately, the mage’s thin arms wrapped themselves around the auburn haired vampire’s neck, fingers tugging at the edges of his hairline.  Their kiss was messy and desperate, their lips fighting against one another as if their lives depended on it. Trembling against the larger form, the self-defined genius could feel that he wasn’t the only one feeling hot and bothered by what they were doing.  From between them, Sento could feel the boy’s firm length pressing up against his throbbing length, rolling his hips up and down his whole pleasure.  

“Mmmph~!!” Teeth gently nibbled on the mage’s bottom lip as they rocked eagerly against one another.  Soft pleasured noises escaped the young mage as each brush of his body against the vampire sent licks of fire all down his body. The bed creaked softly underneath the two boys as they became lost in each other.  But this wasn’t enough for the touch starved mage, Sento’s hands slowly left their place behind the vampire’s head, wrapping themselves now around Banou’s back.  His fingertips pressed hard into the boys back muscles, feeling them shift and move underneath his hands as his body rolled against the lean genius.  It was intoxicating, feeling those muscles firm and alive against his hands.  

Dragging those fingers across the boys back, Sento almost purred feeling Banjou’s back arch with the sensation. A soft pleased sound pressed up against the mage’s lips, jerking his hips forward eagerly, reacting immediately to the exploring hands.  It filled the pinned boy with a sense of smug pride, knowing that he wasn’t the only one that couldn’t control his own base desires even though he also let out a shamefully loud moan.  

With a lewd popping noise, Banjou lifted his mouth, pulling back far enough that the genius mage was able to finally take in the vampire through his long lashes. Sento found himself staring back at the vision which floated above him, the vampire’s lips parted softly panting, his bangs falling into his dark eyes giving him a mysterious, smoldering look, that Sento could only call, ‘ _sexy’_. Faintly, Sento wondered what he looked like, his lips bruised and wet, his chest raising and falling as he gasped for breath.  But their contact broke just as quickly as Banjou sat up further, his hands reaching for the boys waist.

“Off.”

The simple word sent a shudder down the boys body, the lean genius lifting his waist melting at the sensation of fingers racking along his hips, earning the vampire a needy whine. Banjou’s hands grabbed at the last piece of clothing left on Sento’s body, pulling it down the mage’s long legs and before throwing it off the side of the bed releasing the boys throbbing length and a soft hiss.  

Squirming in the bed, the young mage bit his bottom lip feeling the cool breeze brush against his hardened length, standing proudly in the air. It was almost mortifying, the obvious proof of his arousal bared for both of them to see, But yet at the same time…

Sento’s watched as the boys pink tongue lazily shoot out, dragging across the vampires lips.  Banjou’s dark brownie eyes now completely focused on the mage’s dripping cock.  He didn’t want to admit but every time Banjou looked at him like that, with such raw need, it sent a rush of excitement and pride down his body. The embarrassment quickly went away and all the mage was left with was a sense of wanting more of that feeling, that rush of being wanted.

“Is that what you wanted?” The lean genius murmured, preening under the gaze. He was tired of being cautious now, tired of worrying what would happen if he let himself be vulnerable to the vampire. Sento was aching for more, the rush of emotions he was feeling too addictive to just stop everything. The words must have triggered something in Banjou, the boys eyes flickering with color in the dim light.

Sento wanted to hear the boys voice again, that mocking low tone that had tortured him for the past week. But instead he watched as the handsome vampire lowered his head, his mouth parting to wrap around the boys length.

“Mmm!…F-Fuck!!!” Tossing his head back in a loud moan, Sento’s whole body arched into the hot new sensation. His hips bucked, his body unabashedly attempting to bury himself deep into Banjou’s mouth.  The sudden sensation of hot and wet around his throbbing pleasure made Sento writhe and squirm in the sheets unable to control himself. How could someone’s mouth feel so good?!

But the wild movements suddenly came to a stop as Banjou’s hands took hold of Sento thin waist pressing him down hard on the bed. Softly grunting, the vampire silently ordered the genius to sit still, his hands keeping him secure enough that he could continue.

“Ahh~~!” Sento’s almond eyes fluttered closed, his delicate hands now finding home in the boys hair. “Ban-AH~~”

Words soon melted into incoherent noises, as Sento’s hips rolled feeling the vampire’s hot tongue run up on the underside of the boys cock.  Over and over again, as if the vampire was licking a lollipop.  Fingers curled in the silky locks of the supernatural stranger, tugging at the tresses with every hot swipe of the Banjou’s tongue.  Sento’s whole body was humming with need and desire, searing heat pooling at his waist with each lazy bob of the boys head.  His length was throbbing painfully within Banjou’s delicious mouth, eagerly responding to each perfect squeeze of his lips.    

“Mmm…”  A soft pleased noise rose up from between the dark-haired genius’ legs, the sound vibrating right up his spine like fingernails caressing his skin.      

Gasping softly, Sento felt his hips buck against the vampire’s hands, feeling the boys nose brush against his lean waist.  Gods, that heat made the genius’ toes curl, and it came along with the most erotic sound of Banjou suckling wet flesh.  He never fully lifted his mouth from the boys length, but teased at it, squeezing his lips around the mage’s tip; the white hot pressure threatening to spill out in the vampire’s mouth.

“M-More…~”  Sento’s strained voice rose from his lips, a soft needy order to the vampire between his legs, “Mor-…mm…!”

Every inch of the lean mage’s body wanted to bury himself completely in the vampire’s mouth, to feel that velvety heat that was quickly becoming his obsession. That sensation of the boys tongue curling around his pleasure, exploring every inch driving him mad. But the boys demand was met with a soft snicker, Banjou slowly dragging his mouth up the throbbing chock, his tongue sliding across the boys leaking slit.  

“Aahhh!”

Lifting his head, Banjou let go of the boy with a soft ‘pop’, his glistening lips curling in the moonlight. That expert tongue passed over his mouth slowly as if he was savoring the taste before leaning back down.

“More?” Teasingly, the vampire’s tongue snaked out, before gently lapping at the proudly standing cock. It was like a wild cat going crazy at a treat, dragging it in long torturous lapping motions, “Are you really ready…for what I want to do to you?…Sento?”

It was unfair how the vampire said his name, like a seductive spell that made the mage’s back arch in response, needy and wanting. Banjou’s voice was low and sexy, a deep growl that was going to be Sento’s downfall.  Sento wanted to reply back, to tell the smug vampire that he was ready for anything that he had in mind, but the boy could barely form the words in his mind much less actually saying it. Instead, the young mage made a soft whining noise, pressing his fingertips into the auburn hairs scalp, a silent demand for more.  But Banjou was in no rush, his tongue achingly lapping against the underside of the boys twitching length, playfully flicking off the tip forcing a gasp out of Sento until he was satisfied, he covered every inch.

“Your almost ready to pop aren’t you…?” Banjou must have noticed Sento’s body quivering, the pinned boy quickly becoming undone by the rough tongue.  “If you say ‘please’, Ill know you’re ready for me to continue my little bookworm.”

It was completely insulting, the vampire mocking him, calling Sento a bookworm, egghead, anything to get a rise out of him.  But at the same time…hearing Banjou call him,  _‘his’_ , felt so good, that Sento couldn’t help but keen underneath him, his mouth forming the words, “ _Please!_ ”  

Instantly, the fingers that found home against the mage’s thighs moved, sliding them underneath down the boys side, prompting Sento to lift up his ass in response.

“Relax…It might get uncomfortable.”

Sento’s almond eyes fluttered open slightly, his eyes questioning the vampire wondering what he meant by that. He had to admit as much as he knew about magic, he had no experience here, and he wasn’t sure what was next, all he knew is that he wanted to feel more of what the vampire boy offered him. Taking a deep breath, Sento attempted to relax feeling those expert fingertips drag across his ass, hearing Banjou above him take a deep breath.

“Such a firm ass…that’s right breathe…”

Sento’s whole body jolted, a shocked cry escaping his lips, feeling fingertips press into his ass violating him slowly.

Purring in approval, Banjou leaned over him, his firm body pressing up against him, those lips teasing the squirming mage’s mouth, “So tight Sento…I bet you’ll feel wonderful…”    

Slowly, the lean mage could feel those fingers slip in further, before sliding out in a lazy thrusting action. Sento’s eyes squeezed feeling some invisible wall with him being pressed and teased with each gentle movement, sending lightening down his body.   The teasing wasn’t enough, as the smug mage captured the vampire’s lips, rolling his hips eagerly welcoming the sensation as Banjou continued to prepare him.  He had no idea that it would feel so good, fingers curling within Sento’s body.  The young genius could feel himself being stretched out, the delicious fingers pressing against the boys inner muscles until they began to relax.  

“Mmm~!”  Just as Sento began to relax, he could feel more fingers slowly slid into him forcing the stretching even more.  A second finger joined the first, and soon a third, It was a maddening sensation, the more Banjou fucked him with his fingers, the more the mage wanted more, something larger to fill him.  He ached for more, and luckily the other was willing to comply.  

Quivering, Sento bit gently into Banjou’s lower lip, attempting to stiffle the loud pathetic mewling that threatened to escape him as the vampire pulled his fingers out.  Suddenly, the mage felt empty, the heat of those fingers gone from inside him, causing the smug mage to squirm from the loss. Letting go of the hold on Sento’s lips, the vampire’s hands slid up the small of the boys back, pressing into his spine coaxing the boy to slowly lift himself up off the bed.  It was hard though for the genius, his body was screaming from the touch, aching for more, while his cock throbbed painfully more as he sat up. Finally, as the boy sat up, his heavy almond eyes fluttered open wondering what was going to happen next.

What he was met with was Banjou’s hands grabbing at his waist, pulling down his briefs; the last piece of clothing gone from the vampire’s body.  Sento’s length twitched eagerly, while the boys eyes drifted down the stranger’s body, following the lines of muscle until he saw the boys weeping pleasure.  It stood proud and tall from between Banjou’s muscular legs, dripping pre-pre-release.  Taking in a sharp breath, Sento stared shamelessly, a sense of awe filling him at its length and inviting thickness.  But with as firm and strong as the vampire’s body seemed, it should not have been a surprise to the young mage that he was so well endowed.  

Through the daze, Sento felt like he should be doing something, not wanting to make his inexperience painfully obviously.  Letting out his breath, the boy’s hand reached out gently, wrapping around Banjou’s rock hard cock, giving it an experimental squeeze.  For a split second he wondered if he was doing it right, but from the soft pleased moan of the other, he immediately felt a rush of encouragement.  Squeezing it again, the boy gently began pumping the vampire’s length, fascinated at how it felt in his hand.  It throbbed and twitched eagerly in his palm, hot and alive in the most intoxicating way, that made the mage stroke with even more confidence.  Underneath his fingers, Sento could feel Banjou’s hips shifting and jutting up with the pleasurable rhythm, luckily the mage was a quick learner. If he squeezed with a certain amount of pressure, twisted his wrist just slightly, he was rewarded with the most perfect and erotic moan and tremble from the vampire.  At the same time, the boy felt his hands becoming covered with the sticky pre-release, the now familiar sound of wet flesh quacking raising up to his ears.

It must have been too much for the vampire, as he suddenly reached out grabbing the mage,  around his waist pulling him closer with a soft growl, “Come closer…”

Sento gasped, feeling the vampire using his strength, easily tugging at his wrist, pulling him into the boys waiting lap.  His lean legs straddled Banjou’s waist, their bodies pressing together, the heat from the mage’s body dancing between the two.  

“Ah…” Quivering, Sento felt goosebumps all over, the hands of the vampire pressing into his waist. “Banjou…”

“Breathe~” The voice dancing in his ears, was a gentle command, a warning for the mage while he was busy peppering the boys collarbone in kisses and bruising nips. While the genius was distracted, one of Banjou’s hands dropped from his waist and between them adjusting himself before-

“A-AHH!!”  A sharp cry escaped the genius’ lips as Banjou coaxed Sento to lower himself, impaling him with one smooth motion.  The lean boy trembled in the vampire’s arms, the pain of being forcibly stretched knocking the air out of his lungs.  Sento’s fingers clawed at the boys muscular back, leaving little lines of red across his skin, as the vampire moaned against the boys neck.  

Sento’s lips parted, letting out a loud unashamed whine, “B-Ban…jouuu~…”

Fingers combed through the mage’s hair, the vampire forcing Sento’s head to tilt down, allowing him to capture his lips. “Mmmph~~!”

It was a sloppy, eager kiss, Banjou’s fangs gently prickling at his bottom lip as they sat still against one another adjusting to the new sensations.  But the vampire had prepared the young mage well, and the auburn haired boy slowly began to feel Sento relaxing around him, sinking gently into his arms.  Carefully, Banjou’s hips gently rolled pressing right up into Sento’s body, earning him a low pleasured moan.  

“Ah…~!”  Sento’s body quivered with the experimental movement, soft whines escaping him from between kisses, “Mmm…”

Quickly the pain that had filled him began to melt away, the lazy gentle rolling of Banjou’s hips filling him with waves of pleasure. With a loud whine, Sento began to move along with him, rolling his body feeling the vampire’s cock gently slide in and out of him. The sounds of wet flesh filled the air between them as they began to rock against one another, the bed creaking loudly underneath them.  

“…So…tight…!”  Banjou groaned against Sento’s lips, “I…knew…you would…be…”

Clinging onto the vampire for dear life, the heat filling Sento was coming to a boiling point.  Banjou buried himself deep into the lean boys body, pressing right up against his inner wall making Sento see stars with each roll of his hips. Each stroke lit up every nerve in the lean mage’s body, pushing the boy further towards the edge of pleasure.  It didn’t help either that Sento’s rock hard length was pressed up between them, rubbing up against Banjou’s firm abs.  It wasn’t the same as the vampire’s mouth, but the slickness of his length and the heat from his bodies made Sento feel like he was being pleasured from all sides.  He was done being teased, all that was left of the studious boy was raw need that he needed to fill.

Sento’s fingers tangled into the auburn hair, lifting himself slightly off the boys waist, before coming down hard, sending a bolt of pleasure right up his spine. “F-Fu-ck~”  

Immediately hands grabbed at the mage’s ass, holding the genius close, Banjou picking up on the change of pace. That teasing snicker, danced between them, as the vampire thrusted up harder, matching the boy above him.  

“So…eager…~”

The words just caused the fires within him to grow even further, curling in Sento’s stomach like an inferno. He should have felt some sort of shame at being so raw and needy, but those thoughts were far and distant in his mind.  Grinding his hips in Banjou’s lap, the boy moaned loudly, melting against his hard body of the vampire.  Just like when the genius became completely engulphed in his studies, the boy drowned himself in the pleasure that he was feeling.  Bouncing wildly on the vampire’s lap, Sento’s lips were parted, the boy making a mix of loud incoherent noises and Banjou’s name.              

Quivering, Sento’s legs pressed harder into the sides of the auburn haired vampire, nuzzling the boys nose to coax him to tilt his head, allowing the full access to Banjou’s addicting lips. The vampire’s hands dug into the boys ass, urging the boy to move faster.

“Ba-Banjou~”  Moaning loudly against the vampire’s lips, the genius rolled his hips up pressing his length against the other’s abs, “Mmmph~!!”

The vampire’s length easily slid in and out of his lean body, and every time Banjou hit against his inner wall, Sento’s ass squeezed him eagerly in response.  Gods, Banjou felt so good in him, a hot delicious heat filling him, stretching him in the most pleasurable way possible.  And the way that the boys fingers curled into his ass, urging him to move faster and harder, it was so amazingly demanding and,  _possessive_ , although Sento would never admit that he liked it _._

“AA-ah~! M..Mo-..re”

Underneath Sento’s body, the mage could feel Banjou’s hips begin to thrust up more uncontrollably, the vampire making soft needy noises.  The sounds encouraged the boy, causing the genius to bounce even harder, wanting to hear the vampire unravel more.  But Sento wasn’t doing any better, groans spilled from his lips while he greedily kissed the vampire. He was beyond frustrated, the pressure within him threatening to spill at any moment, a pleasurable build up that only Banjou could release for him.  

Then as if the vampire could read his mind, hands slid from Sento’s waist, grabbing at his hair roughly pulling it, forcing a loud aroused hiss from the genius. “…S…Shit you smell…so… _good_ ~”

Sento’s whole body trembled in anticipation in that split second, the words immediately being followed by a sharp pain radiating from his neck. Racking his fingers through the auburn tresses, the genius’ head tilted back even further, melting against the other’s body in ecstasy.  The hot, erotic sensation of being fed on finally breaking the dam within him, the inferno that was building within him spilling out between their bodies.  A loud pathetic mewl escaped Sento, as his body convulsed uncontrollably, feeling the searing sticky sensation of his powerful release splash between them.  Stars flashed before the mage’s almond eyes, as he rolled his hips, pressing himself desperately against Banjou’s hard abs, shamelessly searching for more pleasure.

All the while, the vampire underneath him kept thrusting deeply into the lean mage, fueled by the boys obvious lost of control.  The sounds of wet skin smacking grew louder and more erratic as Banjou, quickly began to race towards his release.  Sento’s head was swimming, the genius mage quickly becoming light headed from the greedy vampire drinking from him, and his mind shattering release.  He faintly became aware of the other’s free hand sliding down his spine before pressing right into his ass, holding him there as he violated the boy hard and fast.  

The mage was quickly becoming pliant, indulging in the sound of Banjou groaning against his neck.  Like a predator, low, deep and feral, making Sento squirm, his mind numbing and slowing down from the sudden loss of blood. The mage knew that he should do something, the quick loss of blood leaving him helpless in the other’s arms, but at the same time, he was high on the sensation and unable to focus.

“Mmph~!! A-AAH~!”

Banjou’s voice began to rise, louder and louder, until suddenly the vampire roughly brought down the mage’s body, fingers dragging into his skin. With a sharp cry, Sento could feel the boy underneath him violently tremble, a white hot heat filling him as Banjou held him flushed against his body.  

Whimpering, a slow lazy smile crossed the young genius’ lips knowing exactly what happened.  The vampire must have reached his climax, filling Sento with his powerful release with every erratic jut of his hips.  He could hear Banjou taking in sharp breaths through his nose, as he rode his high, slowing down his crazy pace.

“B-Ba..n..jou…” Sento’s voice came out in a breathless sigh, his whole body beginning to slump, “P-Ple..ase…”

For once, the genius had a hard time forming the words, his mind a jumbled mess from the feeding and pleasure. Luckily, it was all that he needed to say, the boy against him stirring slowly in response.  After a slight hesitation, Banjou lifted his fangs from the boys, a soft sigh, dancing against his neck, sending goosebumps down his body.

“Ah~”  Whining softly, Sento’s head tilted back submissively, feeling the vampire’s hot tongue drag across it slowly, “Mm…!”

A quiver ran down his body, the mage’s delicate fingers tightening in the boys tresses, allowing the vampire to do what he wished.  It was slow and torturous, the sensation of lapping against his veins, knowing that Banjou was just lapping up the last few droplets of his precious blood.

“You taste…so delicious…” The vampire panted breathlessly against Sento’s thin neck, “…You felt…even better…”

Tilting his head up, Banjou quickly stole the genius’ lips, allowing the boy to taste the metallic flavor of his own blood.  While distracted, the night stranger shifted on the bed, laying the lean Sento back on the bed before sliding out with a low displeased sound.

Refusing to let go of the other boy, Sento’s arms fell around Banjou’s neck, weakly keeping him close.  His heavy eyes fluttered open, his brownie eyes shimmering with disappointment, as he stared up at the vampire’s handsome face. Suddenly, the mage felt empty, the heat that filled him, and that delicious sense of being stretched and filled gone.  He wanted to repeat the experiment, wanted to know if the sensations were going to be the same if they did it over again, but his body was screaming in exhaustion as he sank into the sheets.  His whole body began to feel like lead as Banjou slid out of the grip easily, the sound of him rustling with the items at the bedside table. After a moment, the genius could feel the vampire gently cleaning him up with a few tissues.

The soft brushes of the fabric against his skin in lazy big circles was causing Sento’s vision to slowly grown darker, drowsiness starting to creep in. But before the boy was taken fully by the intoxicating sound of sleep, he heard Banjou’s voice, soft breath tickling his ear.

“…I’ll be back for you later…my little rabbit…”

 


End file.
